NEOCROSS
by Darkness593
Summary: NEOCROSS follows a group of original characters, but features numerous characters from numerous series, none of which belong to me. This is the story of how Team NEOCROSS comes together.
1. Keith's Arrival

**There are going to be a lot of series involved in this. I own none of them.**

The sun was shining and the sky was bright as a black jet zoomed past small towns in Eurasia. The jet was sleek and looked like it was from the future. Despite there being clearly visible thrusters at the back, the jet made no sounds as it flew. The pilot sat in the cockpit, which looked as though it could seat two people almost back to back. There was a tube between the seats that looked like a storage unit. The unit extended outside of the cockpit, where what looked like an electronic dome swiveled and let out a series of beeps and whistles.

"Yes R5," the pilot responded to the sounds, "we're almost done, just one more site to check out and we can go home."

The pilot wore white armor and a black undersuit. He also wore a pilot's helmet that, like the ship, looked like it came from the future. The pilot's name was Dalkos, and though he was human, he was referred to as an alien since he came to Earth through wormhole in another galaxy that took him through space and time. He had explained he was from billions of years into the past, since Earth was still developing before he entered the wormhole. Since coming to Earth, Dalkos had been working with a secret organization that specialized in protecting beings known as Spirits from being captured or killed by the government.

Today, Dalkos had been sent to investigate sites that had experienced heavy seismic activity, but received no damage whatsoever. Dalkos arrived at the final site fairly quickly and set his jet, which he called the Shadow Fighter, into a low hover. He had done this with all the sites, in case the seismic activity left the ground fragile. The final site was a small valley with beautiful meadows and streams. Dalkos jumped out of the Shadow Fighter and landed next to a stream, taking his helmet off as he stood. He had brown hair, and his left eye was a darker brown. His bangs looked as though they covered his right eye, which was now in perfect view. His right eye was yellow with a red rim. The pupil looked like it was permanently dilated. Dalkos looked around for a bit before a beeping sound came from a device on his wrist. He pressed a button and raised his wrist towards his mouth.

"What is it?" Dalkos spoke into the device.

"Do you have anything new to report," a voice that sounded like a young girl asked through the device.

"No," Dalkos answered, "and that's what's weird. None of the sites received any form of damage, despite the seismic activity being enough to make a mountain collapse."

"All right, well, get back here so we can analyze your data, see if we can't figure out caused the activity."

"All right, I'll be there so-" Dalkos was cut off by a sudden rumbling, "What the- Is this a space quake or…"

Dalkos looked up into the sky as a blue light appeared in the sky and began to expand. The light then started to swirl around until it became what Dalkos recognized as a wormhole. Dalkos didn't have time to think about it as a large, grey, disc shaped ship flew out of it as it closed.

"Wait," Dalkos said, trying to get a closer look at the ship, "is that a Corellian Freighter? What's one of those doing with a Wormhole Generator?"

Dalkos watched as the freighter crossed the sky before crashing out sight behind some trees to Dalkos' right. He began to head into the trees as he raised his wrist to his mouth.

"R5," Dalkos spoke into the device, "stay where you are and cloak the fighter. I have to check something out."

The dome on the fighter swiveled and beeped a bit before the fighter disappeared from sight. Dalkos ran through the trees for a bit, keeping a chrome grey device in his right hand, before finding the freighter embedded in a mountainside. When he reached the ship, Dalkos raised his left hand toward the freighter and suddenly pulled it down. A hatch lowered from the ship in response to the gesture, but it did not connect with the ground. Dalkos sighed and, with amazing agility, jumped up onto the hatch, entering the ship. He walked through the ship, making his way to the cockpit, but stopped when he heard voices.

"Ugh," a voice groaned, "is everyone alright?"

"Yeah," a strangely familiar voice responded, "but I've got to admit, that was not my best landing."

"O.K," the first voice spoke again, "you guys try to rest up, I'll take a look around."

Dalkos heard a seat adjust from a shift in weight and did not hesitate to hold up the device. He pressed a switch and a black blade protruded from the device, humming with energy, blocking the cockpits only exit.

"Woah," the voice exclaimed, "Uh, guys, we've got company."

Almost immediately, two blue blades hummed to life, smacking Dalkos' blade aside. Dalkos instinctively reached for a capsule at the back of his belt, pulling a second device out of it and activating his own blue blade, giving him even footing with his attackers, who jumped out of the cockpit to face him. Dalkos was shocked at the sight of them.

The attackers both wore traditional combat outfits, the older attacker, who had a mustache and a beard, wore a white one, while the younger one, who had unkempt hair, wore a dark brown one. The younger one also wore a single black glove, covering his right hand and most of his forearm.

"Anakin?" Dalkos asked the younger one, before turning to the older one, "Obi-wan?"

"Do we know you?" The younger one, Anakin, asked without lowering his weapon.

"I doubt it," the first voice spoke again, it's owner revealing himself.

He had black, messy hair and blue eyes. The strange thing about his eyes was that Dalkos could literally see the good in this guy. The guy looked to be about sixteen years old, Dalkos making that assumption by comparing the guy to himself, being seventeen. The guy wore a blue jacket and white pants with grey slip on shoes. Strapped to his body was a black sheath with two segmented sword handles sticking out, twin swords.

"I only say that because these two came out of the fictional world," the guy explained, "by the way, I'm Keith. Keith Undella Jacobs."

Keith extended his arm, hand open. Dalkos hesitated for a moment before deactivating his blades and putting the devices away, causing Anakin and Obi-wan to put theirs away, but not lower their guard. Dalkos took Keith's hand and shook it.

"Dalkos Minara," Dalkos introduced himself.

"As you're probably from their time, I can see why you would recognize our legal guardians, Anakin and Obi-wan."

"Our?" Dalkos inquired.

"Oh right," Keith grabbed a chair and turned it around, revealing a fifteen year girl with short black hair, with hints of red, and silver eyes, "this is Ruby. I met her when I was sent to a world called Remnant. She's travelling with me because she's my w- my girlfriend."

"Hello," Dalkos said to Ruby, who just stared at him, "you're staring at my right eye, aren't you?"

Ruby nodded. Dalkos had to deal with people staring at his eye everyday, as he learned that having two different coloured eyes was just as strange here as it was back in his old home.

"I already know that I can trust you all, but I'm going to have to bring you back to headquarters with me," Dalkos pressed a button on the device on his wrist, "I've activated a homing beacon, so transportation should be here soon. In the meantime, why don't you tell me how and why you're here?"


	2. The Dark Dome

Keith, Ruby, Anakin and Obi-wan looked around the huge ship that had responded to Dalkos' homing beacon. Dalkos stayed behind to try and get the freighter out of the mountain. The group reached the cockpit and looked around.

"Now this," Keith said, "is a ship."

"Glad you think so," A girl said, leaning over an elevated seat, "now who are you?"

The girl looked like she was thirteen years old. She had long red hair, tied up into pigtails with black ribbons. She wore what looked like a cross between a schoolgirl outfit and navy admirals uniform.

"I'm Keith Undella," Keith introduced himself, "and this is my girlfriend, Ruby Rose, my legal guardian, Obi-wan Kenobi, and Ruby's legal guardian, Anakin Skywalker."

"O.K. then, what are you?"

"Excuse me?"

"There is a silent alarm aboard the Fraxinus, this ship, that only activates when someone who isn't human boards. So if not you, then which one of you isn't human."

"No, it's me, well sort of. Ya see, I'm half human. My mother was part of an alien race called the Morphos, the universe's first and best shapeshifters."

"Prove it," the girl ordered.

Without question, Keith Morphed into the girl, clothes and all. The rest of the crew gasped at the sight while the girl merely stared.

"So," the Morphed Keith said in the girl's voice, "your name is Kotori and you lead Ratatoskr in a mission to protect Spirits from the government's Anti-Spirit Team, or AST as they call it. Not only that, but you're in lo-"

"That's enough," Kotori cut Keith off, "I believe you."

"Sorry," Keith apologized, Morphing back to normal, "but whenever I morph into someone, I gain all of their skills and memories, so I can get carried away sometimes."

"You're really going to have to work on that," Dalkos said as he entered the bridge, "Sorry, but I can't get your ship out."

"Oh man," Keith groaned, "but that was a w- birthday present from my best friend, Takeru."

Before anyone could ask who Takeru was, an alarm sounded in the bridge.

"Is it a Spacequake?" Dalkos asked.

"I don't know," Kotori responded, frantically working along with the rest of the crew, "but I do know one thing, it's in Paris, France. Someone get me a view on the situation. Dalkos, go pick my brother up and head over there, we'll meet you."

"Got it," Dalkos ran out of the bridge.

"What's a Spacequake?" Ruby asked.

"It's what happens when a Spirit comes to our world."

"And a spirit is…?" Anakin asked

"A being of immense power, with abilities that a normal human would call magic."

"I have a feeling that Keith wants to meet one," Obi-wan stated.

"Why," Kotori asked.

"Because he's gone."

Everyone looked around and saw that Keith was nowhere in sight. Ruby immediately pulled out a device akin to a smartphone and pulled up Keiths contact info, pressing the Call button then the Speaker button. The visual of Paris popped up as the phone rang. It was completely encased in a black dome that emitted dark blue flames.

"Hey Ruby," Keith's voice came from the phone, "what's up?"

"Where did you teleport to this time?" Ruby asked him.

"The skies above Paris." He responded.

"Why?"

"Does the ship have a visual of Paris yet?"

"Yeah, why?"

"That's a Dark Dome surrounding the city. In order to break through, a person needs to be moving at terminal velocity… which I have just reached. Can you see me?"

Ruby looked at the area of the visual above the Dark Dome. After a few seconds, a tiny object emitting bright blue appeared for a split second before disappearing into the Dome. At that instant, Ruby's call disconnected.

"He's so reckless," Anakin said.

"That's why I love him," Ruby sighed, "also, look who's talking."

Keith only just missed being impaled on the Eiffel Tower after entering the Dark Dome and slid down it. His hair had now become bright blue and his body had a faint glow around it. When he nearly reached the bottom, he jumped off the Tower and landed on a nearby rooftop.

"All right," Keith said to himself, "if I were a being of Darkness, where would I be?"

As if on cue, a being encased in Darkness tackled Keith off the rooftop. The two landed in the street and Keith kicked the being off of him and rolled to the sidewalk, nearly getting hit by a large truck in the process. Keith looked up and got a look at his attacker. The attacker was clearly male, and despite being covered in Darkness, Keith could still make out the guy's messy hair and blank white eyes. Strangely enough, the attackers red shoes weren't covered in Darkness. Keith pulled his twin swords out, prepared for a fight. The attacker, in response, reached for two small sheaths that had just appeared on his body. He grabbed the handles to what Keith thought were either short swords or long daggers, and pulled. The swords themselves were longer than the sheaths, shocking Keith.

The attacker charged at Keith and performed a vertical slash, aiming for Keith's head. Keith blocked the strike with one blade and aimed the other at the attacker's gut. The attacker saw this and dodged the blade with blinding speed as the handle to Keith's sword extended until it pierced the far end of the Dome. The attacker appeared at Keith's side and was surprised to see Keith smirking.

"Wasn't aiming at you," Keith chuckled as he glowed furiously.

Keith put one of his swords away and fired blue energy from his hand into the attacker's face. He then sent a burst of energy through his extended sword handle to the blade, which sent the energy bursting through the Dome until it dissipated. Keith then retracted the handle and put the sword away, looking at his now unconscious attacker as the Darkness dissipated from him too.

The attacker wore tattered black and blue clothes over his caucasian skin. His messy hair was a strong blue. The attacker groaned as he opened his eyes, which were bright green.

"What? Where am I?" He looked at Keith, "Who are you?"

"My name is Keith, you're in Paris France," Keith told him, "and you are?

"Sonic," he said warily, standing up.

"Like the hedgehog?" Keith asked.

"What?"

"Nothing."


	3. Explanation

**The individual stories of each member of the team will be written in due time. They will serve as prequels and later sequels to this story.**

Dalkos dropped Kotori's brother, Shido off at the Fraxinus and met Keith at a local cafe in Paris to debrief. Keith bought Sonic a new blue jacket to replace his ripped up black and blue one.

"That should work," Keith told Sonic as they left the clothing store, "at least until we find a tailor that speaks either english or japanese. I've never really been good with french."

"I just hope the base you told me about isn't here," Sonic said with a hint of uncertainty, "I have a feeling that some of these people don't exactly like my Dark form."

"Don't worry, we're just meeting a friend and then we're out of here," Keith looked towards a cafe, "and there he is. Outside tables, the third one to the right of the door."

Keith and Sonic entered the the cafe's outer seating area and sat down at the table that Dalkos was seated at.

"You missed the waitress," Dalkos informed them, "I ordered coffees for us."

"Thanks," Keith said, "This is Sonic, he actually made the Dark Dome in his sleep. He was having a nightmare about his world being destroyed."

"Dreams like those are often visions of things to come or things that have already happened elsewhere," Dalkos stated, "Sonic may not have a world to return to."

"That's what I'm afraid of," Keith mumbled, as a waitress arrived and placed three cups of coffee on the table, "Would you mind telling us what you were doing before I came here? It might be enough to either confirm or deny my fears."

"Sure," Dalkos nodded, adding two sugar cubes to his coffee, "I was investigating sites that had received heavy seismic activity, but received no damage whatsoever,"

"How many were there?" Keith asked as Sonic offered him the cream.

"In Eurasia? Seventeen." Dalkos took a drink of coffee, seeing Keith cringe at his words, "Worldwide? Sixty seven?"

"My friend, Takeru, has a father who… works with interdimensional travel," Keith explained, looking down at his cup, "and he, Takeru's father, told us that heavy seismic activity that doesn't cause damage is a tell-tale sign of a multi-dimensional incident."

"What's that?" Sonic asked.

"It's what happens when more than five dimensional gates, or portals, or wormholes, whatever you want to call them, open in the same world. More often than not, one of the worlds involved in these incidents receives damage many times greater than what the seismic activity would have caused had it been natural," Keith looked at Sonic, who shifted uncomfortably in his seat, "The sites in Eurasia alone would be more than enough to destroy a planet, but to have sixty seven worlds involved? I'm sorry Sonic, but your vision was true. Your world, your entire dimension has been destroyed. I can only hope that you weren't the only one to escape."

"I wasn't," Sonic said solemnly, his hands trembling, "I followed my enemy, Eggman through the portal, with my rival, Shadow close behind. As a fighter, Eggman poses no threat to the world. But as a scientist, an inventor or a ruler, he is incredibly dangerous. Shadow will protect the people, but besting me in battle has always been his goal."

"Now for why I'm here," Keith stated.

"You told me that you were here looking for someone," Dalkos said.

"I am. The person I'm looking for is incredibly powerful and dangerous. She single-handedly plunged an entire kingdom to ruin in Remnant and was presumed dead by even by even my girlfriend, who let out the attack that made this person disappear,"

"Does this person have a name?" Sonic asked.

"Yes. Her name is Cinder. She has an army of mutated Grimm called Reapers behind her."

"Grimm?" Dalkos inquired.

"Soulless beasts who only know destruction and death. My friend, Ryn, bound a Leviathan, or Dragon as some people call them, to her soul and now controls all normal Grimm. But the Reapers remain outside of her control."

"That doesn't sound good," Dalkos stated, "so this Cinder is more dangerous than you let on."

"It get's worse," Keith took a deep breath, "I have a hunch, I just hope I'm wrong. Morphos alway come out as twins, no matter how dilute the Morphos blood is. I never knew of any siblings I might have, but now, I'm afraid Cinder might just be my mystery twin. The way things are working out, my first time meeting my sister might also be my last. That is why I hope I'm wrong."

Sonic was about to try to cheer him up when nearby car was blown up by an incoming rocket. Dalkos kicked the table over and dragged the other two behind it to keep the debris from hitting them.

"What now?" Keith asked.

"That," Dalkos pointed to the sky, "it looks like an aerial strike team, but the AST wouldn't use rockets in a heavily populated area. Who are these guys?"

"Maybe you can ask them," Sonic offered, "because they're coming this way."

Several soldiers headed straight for the group, while one remained behind. As they came closer, they were struck down by something that moved too fast to see. Their bodies landed on rooftops on either side of the street.

"They're still alive," Dalkos stated, "I can sense it."

"Who took 'em down?" Keith asked.

"I would guess him," Sonic said, gesturing towards a person who had just landed on the wrecked car.

The person wore a black and red vest over a dark red shirt. He also wore what looked like black tights and red armored boots. He had armor plates covering his forearms and smaller plates on top of red fingerless gloves. He held a sword that had a red and black handle and a large, dark grey blade. His messy black hair featured a bang style so complicated and so long in the middle that if anyone tried to copy it, they would need a team of expert stylists behind them. His red eyes looked corrupt yet screamed pure. Despite all that, the group found themselves staring at his black boned, red wings sticking out of his back, blocking the view of his long, broadswords sheath and the long, straight, flesh coloured horns sticking through the hair on top of his head and going back.

"Alright dad," the guy said to the remaining soldier, "you have my attention."

 **If you want to know the exact look of the newcomer, go to this link: art/The-new-Demon-King-594642317**


	4. The DEU and the ETU

"Well dad?" The newcomer called to the remaining soldier, "What's it gonna be?"

The remaining soldier dropped to the ground, cracking the pavement on his impact. His armor and faceplate were black and purple. He wore a jet pack that had two large wings sticking out the sides with two stabilizers only barely visible behind them. The soldier's hair looked exactly like the newcomers. He pulled out a strange version of Dalkos' device and activated it. A broad blade erupted from the device, but did not hum with energy.

"That is not a lightsaber," Dalkos pointed out.

"What was your first clue?" Keith asked, "The fact that it looks like a broadsword or the lack of humming?"

The newcomer charged at his father and, as he was about to swing his sword, he vanished and reappeared behind his father, bringing his sword down, only to have it blocked by his father's glowing red blade. The two swords continued to clash as the combatants rose into the air, the son using his wings, the father using a jetpack.

"Wait a minute," Sonic said, "if those two are father and son, then why isn't the old man using wings of his own?"

Before he could get a response, a white laser bolt burned through their table cover and whizzed past Sonic's ear.

"I don't think he likes being called "old man"." Dalkos commented.

"Does anyone?" Keith asked, "And to answer your question, either a, he doesn't have wings for whatever reason, or b, he doesn't want people to associate him with his son."

"Well he's got the wrong hairstyle for the latter choice," Sonic chuckled.

"Hey guys," Dalkos chimed in, "we might need to move."

Keith and Sonic looked in the direction that Dalkos was looking and saw that the soldiers that the son had taken out were getting back up.

"Looks like it's time to fight," Keith exclaimed, drawing his swords, "dibs on the guys who can still fly!"

"Wait! We need a..." Dalkos called as Keith jumped into battle, dodging lasers and rockets as he charged, "battle plan. I hate it when people do that. Please tell you aren't going to…" Dalkos turned to Sonic, who wasn't there. He looked into the battlefield and saw Sonic moving like a blur, taunting and kicking soldiers as he went. Dalkos sighed, pulling out his lightsabers, "Of course you are."

Keith planted the blade of one of his swords into the ground and extended the handle, allowing him to rise up into the sky to fight the airborne soldiers. Each rocket and laser bolt sent his way was met with a blue energy blast. Those foolish enough to get close to him had their jetpacks cut, sending them spiraling to the ground. Those who kept their distance weren't safe either, since he could extend the handle of his other sword as well.

Dalkos deflected laser bolts with his lightsabers and cut the blasters of the soldiers as he got close. Those who retreated as they fired were flung into buildings with simple gestures of Dalkos' hand.

Sonic delivered flurries of kicks to various soldiers, either sending them flying or knocking them out, mostly both. Keith looked over and saw the way that Sonic was fighting.

"Heh heh," he chuckled, "Road House."

Seeing that there were no other flyers besides the father and son who had stopped using their swords and started chucking fireballs at each other, the father throwing purple ones while the son threw red, Keith retracted his sword handles and headed for the family squabble. As he arrived, the son crashed in the street directly in front of him.

"Hey," Keith said, helping the son up, "I'm Keith, half-alien dimension hopper."

"I'm Darren," the son said back, "half-demon and the new demon king."

"Nice," Keith said, impressed, before looking to the father, "mind if I tag in?"

"Go ahead, I needed to call my sister for backup anyway. It looks like your friends could use it."

Keith and Darren looked towards Sonic and Dalkos, who were driving the stragglers back, and laughed. Darren then pulled out a phone and called a number from his speed dial and flew for cover while Keith turned to face the father.

"You a demon or a human?" Keith asked.

"What does it matter to you?" The father asked back.

"It'll let me know how much I need to hold back."

"Guess," the father threw a fireball at Keith, who jumped to dodge it.

"Definitely a demon," Keith muttered, growing black wolf ears and a black wolf tail with a white tip.

Keith put his swords away as his hair and fur turned bright blue. He jumped from rooftop to rooftop, sending energy blasts towards the father, who blocked it by making a shield out of fire.

"Looks like you can handle my Alpha state," Keith commented, "not many people can."

"And very few people can contend with a demon having demon blood in them. I have to give you credit for that, boy."

Keith continued to circle the father, each refusing to let up, for several minutes. At this point, Darren, Dalkos and Sonic were watching the battle from a distance.

"So," Sonic turned to Darren, "just how strong is your dad?"

"He single-handedly put Canadian demons on the endangered species list in a span of five days. The only survivors were a couple of elders and myself as a baby."

"Jeez, that sucks."

"I moved to Japan not long ago. I live with my grandfather, who owns a manga store, and go to school in a city that is basically devil territory. Apparently it's supposed to be safe there for half-demons."

"Hiding in rival territory," Dalkos commented, "a strategy I used during a self induced exile. I wasn't found until I returned to Republic territory eight years later. So it's a smart and effective strategy if you don't wish to be found."

"Hey guys," Sonic interrupted, "do you hear that."

Dalkos and Darren heard what Sonic was talking about. It sounded like a big ship headed their way. They turned around and saw a large, red ship hovering above the city.

"About time," Darren stated, "gentlemen, the Extra Terrestrial Unit. ETU for short."

"Their ship is definitely bigger than the Fraxinus," Dalkos commented.

A door on the side of the ship opened and several girls in matching red and grey battle suits, each with different non-human features, poured out of the ship as reinforcements for Darren's father arrived.

Keith backed off from his fight with Darren's father and met up with the others as one of the girls, this one with black hair, brown eyes and a simian tail landed next to the group.

"Hey big bro," she said to Darren.

"So this is your sister?" Keith asked, "I take it she's adopted?"

"Yeah," Darren responded, "her name is Sonoro, I took care of her since she showed up on Earth as a baby. Hell, I even gave her her name."

"Pleasure to meet you," Dalkos extended his hand, "I'm Dalkos. The blue haired one is Sonic, and the brighter blue haired one is Keith."

Keith reverted back to his normal state a and waved. Sonoro looked out to the city.

"Looks like dad and the DEU are retreating," she said, "you guys must've did a number on them."

"DEU?" Sonic asked.

"Demon Extermination Unit," Darren explained, "I'm number one on their hit list."

"I will never understand why you're so proud of that," Sonoro sighed.

"Well," Dalkos said, "we should probably get back to the Fraxinus so we can start our mission."

"Our mission?" Keith asked.

"Like it or not, you got us involved in your mission, right Sonic?"

"Hey, don't look at me. I only just met you guys a couple of hours ago. But if you're askin', then yeah, I'll help."

"You can count me in too," Darren stated, " I don't really have anything planned for summer break. This could be fun."

"If my brother is going, then the ETU has got your back," Sonoro exclaimed.

"All right then," Keith sighed, "guess I don't have much choice here. Welcome to Team CROSS." Keith looked at everyone and thought for a moment, "Actually, make that Team NEOCROSS."

 **The gang's all here and the mission will start soon. Now, which series do you think Darren is going to school in?**


	5. Demons, Devils and Wolves

**This chapter may be short, but I just hope you get a few laughs out of it.**

Darren brought Keith to meet the devils he goes to school with while Dalkos made arrangements for Sonic and Keith to have places to stay. Darren and Keith came up to a school, which warranted a look from Keith.

"What?" Darren responded to the look, "I was in the middle of class when Paris was attacked. I also have a club meeting after school," a bell rang, interrupting him, "which starts now. Come on."

Darren led Keith around back to a separate building behind the school. As they walked, Darre's non-human features disappeared and his clothes changed from a demon-esque battle suit to a dark grey school uniform. The two entered the building and made their way up some stairs to a rather luxurious looking room, albeit going a little too far with the red.

"And now we wait for the devils," Darren muttered.

They didn't have to wait long. Only a couple minutes passed before some students filed into the room. A girl with long, red hair and a well-developed body was the first to notice Darren and Keith.

"Ah, Darren," she said, " who is your friend? A new demon?"

"Not a demon," Darren replied, "an alien."

"Half," Keith corrected him, " my dad was all human. My name is Keith by the way."

"Keith?" A black haired girl contemplated his name, "are you American?"

"Canadian actually, but I bet that's a common misconception around here."

"You have no idea ," Darren whispered to him, " anyway, this is the occult research club. The red haired girl is our club president, Rias. Miss misconception is Akeno. Then there is Asia, Xenovia, Koneko, Kiba, Vladi, Rossweisse, and of course, Issei.

"Is he the joke of the club or its most important member?" Keith asked.

"Both."

"Hey!" Issei protested, " I'm not a joke."

Darren immediately shot red flame at Issei's pants, causing him to panic as his pants burned.

"You were saying?"

"Hey, they aren't human, right?" Keith asked.

"Well, a couple of them used to be, but not anymore."

"Good," Keith sighed, "then I can air out."

"Air out?" Everyone else asked, confused.

Keith shook his head, causing his human ears to disappear and his black wolf ears to pop up through his hair. It was at that point that everyone noticed the white tips of his ears. They were subtle, but still easy to spot. Keith lifted up his right leg and grunted with effort. With a subtle pop, Keith's tail flowed out. Keith let his tail flick in the air when it was completely out. The white tip of his tail was much larger then the tips of his ears, and that made it more noticeable. Keith stretched out his arms and let out a content sigh, allowing the others to see that his incisors had become larger, giving him a more wolf-like appearance.

"Man that feels good. You have no idea how hot my fur gets when I'm in my human form. Huh?"

Keith looked towards his tails to find Asia cuddling it.

"Wow!" She exclaimed, "It's so fluffy and warm." She brushed her face in the fur, then backed away from it, "it smells a bit funny though."

Keith was about to say something when someone pounded on the door.

"Who's grabbing Keith's tail?" Ruby's voice came from the other side, "only I'm allowed to do that!"

"Uh-oh." Keith moved towards the window, "She's in one of her territorial moods. I think I'll go check and see how Dalkos is doing. Whatever you do, don't look her in the eye. Oh, and she can smell fear when she's like this. Good luck!"

Keith jumped out the window and teleported away just as the door slammed open and Ruby entered, carrying her scythe, Crescent Rose, her expression screaming bloody murder.

"Where's my boyfriend!" She snapped, intimidating everyone.


	6. Attack in Edmonton

Explosions rocked the city of Edmonton as blood red creatures attacked the citizens. Among the creatures was a woman with black hair wearing a red dress. She seemed to be lighting buildings on fire by just pointing at them.

The city police tried and failed to shoot down the creatures. The woman easily spotted the chief of police and was about to do to him what she did to the building. However, she stopped when a blade appeared by her neck.

"I'm gonna have to stop you there," Keith said calmly, keeping the blade as close as possible, "Cinder, right?"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Cinder responded.

"You're brother," Keith smirked, "name's Keith. Now, I'll give you a chance to come quietly, or else I'll have to take you down."

"You really think you stand a chance against me?" Cinder asked, her hand going ablaze.

"Not alone," a voice called as Cinder's hand was forced to face the sky, "but luckily, he's not alone."

Dalkos stepped out from behind a trashed car, his hand outstretched towards Cinder. Before she could react to the new arrival, two groups of the creatures were flung to the wind as Sonic and Darren arrived in blazes of blue energy and red fire respectively.

"Sorry for the wait," Sonic exclaimed, "but there was a little girl trapped under some rubble."

"Actually, you're just in time," Keith stated, "Now, it's four on one sis. What's your choice?"

Smirking, Cinder used her free hand to shoot fire towards Dalkos, who switched hands to force the fire to disperse, releasing his hold on Cinder to do it. Cinder took this chance to strike at Keith, who blocked Cinder's attack with his second sword, but was still pushed back by Cinder's surprising strength. Darren charged as soon as Keith was a good distance away, bringing his sword down on Cinder, who side-stepped out of the way. As she prepared to roast Darren, she received a shock when Darren lit his own wings ablaze with red fire and smacked her with them, sending her flying towards Sonic, who kicked her to Dalkos, who stopped her in midair long enough to be hit by one of Keith's energy blasts. Cinder bounced off a wall and immediately got up.

"Wait a minute," Darren looked to Keith, "that was harmless! Why are you holding back?"

"Our aim is to capture, not kill. Besides, do you really expect me to attack my own sister with killing intent."

"I thought you said there was a chance that she was your sister, not that you already knew," Dalkos exclaimed

"I can just feel it, okay?"

"Uh, guys," Sonic called, dodging Cinder's attacks.

"So you expect us to take this murderer in alive because you have a feeling?"

"I don't expect you guys to understand, but this could be my only chance to have a living family member. I have to take it."

"I understand more than you know," Dalkos stated, "I gave up my only chance at raising my daughter to save an entire galaxy. Don't you think this sacrifice is worth saving the world?"

"No one is killing anyone!" Keith's eyes glowed furiously, "Got that!"

"Guys!" Sonic called, still dodging Cinder's attacks, "are you done yet? 'Cause I'm done!"

Sonic's clothes disappeared as his body was coated in Dark energy. Cinder's attacks finally hit, but did nothing as Sonic closed the distance between them and knocked her out with a blow to the head. He then picked up the unconscious Cinder and tossed her over to Keith. He then shifted back to his normal state and gave the others an annoyed glare.

"Next time," Sonic said in an irritated tone, "get all your talking done either before or after the fight."

"Right," Keith nodded, "sorry guys. I should have confirmed my relation to Cinder from the start, instead of leaving it as a possibility. But now that we have her, I can focus on getting the evil out of her heart. Maybe after that, she'll be more willing to listen and, possibly be ready to apologize to everyone she's wronged."

"At this point, all you can do is hope," Darren said, shifting back to his human form, "just get her out of here. We'll deal with the rest of these things."

Keith nodded and teleported away with Cinder.

 **This only the beginning.**


	7. Notice

**I just have to say that those of you who enjoy NEOCROSS, I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I want to continue the story, but I can't until I finish the origins. So here are the stories to look out for.**

 **The Rogue Jedi - Dalkos' origin. Series: Star Wars.**

 **CROSS- Keith's origin. Series: RWBY.**

 **Mobius Academy- Sonic's origin. Series:(Crossover) Sonic the Hedgehog and My Little Pony.**

 **The Last Canadian Demon- Darren's Origin. Series: Highschool DxD.**

 **Road to NEOCROSS- Composite storyline, leads up to the events that kick off NEOCROSS.**

 **I am writing them exclusively in this order. So please support them if you support NEOCROSS.**


	8. Character Cast Prospects

**So, hopefully you've realized that NEOCROSS features a LOT of series, and all of them feature their fair share of voice actors. So I want to hear who you would consider voicing MY characters. I have my own idea's on who should play who, but who knows? Your ideas might be better. Don't know who my choices are? Google them.**

 **Here are my ideas:**

 **Keith: Either Yuri Lowenthal or Will Friedle.**

 **Dalkos: Josh Keaton.**

 **Darren: Daniel Radcliffe.**

 **Sonic: Jason Griffith.**

 **As for supporting characters from the solo stories that may appear in NEOCROSS at some point:**

 **From CROSS**

 **Red: Colleen Clinkenbeard.**

 **Jaxor: YaroShien.**

 **From Rogue Jedi/Daughter of the Rougue**

 **Jenoria: Kara Edwards**

 **From Mobius Academy**

 **Shadow: Nolan North**

 **From Last Canadian Demon:**

 **Sonoro: Jamie Marchi**

 **Darren's dad: David Sobolov**

 **ETU High Commander: Cindy Robinson**

 **Those are just my ideas on who could play these characters. Who do you guys think should play them?**


End file.
